dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Hye Sung
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Hye Sung *'Nombre: '신혜성 / Shin Hye Sung (Hye Song) *'Nombre real: '정필교 / Jung Pil Gyo (Chong Pil Gyo) *'Apodo: '''El Principe de las baladas *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Estatura: 179 cm *'Peso: '''65 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Educación: '''Departamento de Inglés, Universidad Cheonan. *'Agencia:' Live Works Company, Shinhwa Company. Biografia Su nombre coreano "Hye Sung" significa cometa. Su nombre en inglés es Steve Jung. Hizo el casting en Estados Unidos a través de Brothers Entertainment y se convirtió en el primer miembro en formar parte del grupo. Shin Hyesung se trasladó a los EE.UU. cuando estaba en su tercer año de escuela secundaria en Corea y pasó sus años de escuela secundaria allí. En la escuela secundaria, le gustaba practicar deportes como el fútbol, sobre todo el baloncesto. A pesar de que disfrutaba cantando desde que era un niño, él nunca soñaba con ser cantante. Cuando estaba en los EE.UU., entró en un concurso de canto en un festival coreano de Los Ángeles. Hyesung lanzó su primer álbum en solitario titulado "오월지련" (Amor de mayo, 五月之恋) en 2005. Este álbum fue número uno en el HMV a pre-ordenar en las listas de ventas en Japón, en febrero de 2005, con 180.000 copias vendidas. Hyesung lanzó su segundo álbum, titulado ''The Beginning, (El principio) el 8 de agosto de 2007. Su canción, "en primera persona", fue número 1 en el Kpop'' Top 10 de las listas.'' Su álbum vendió 30.000 copias cuando se acababa de publicar el 8 de agosto de 2007 y 50.000 ejemplares vendidos en sólo siete días. Discografía 'Corea' Álbum 'Special Álbum' 'Live Álbum' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Programas de TV *2005 Carta de Amor *2005 X-Man - SBS *2006 Heroína 6 *2006 New X-Man - SBS *2006 Infinity Challenge - Quiz Challenge con Shinhwa - CBM *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2013 People Inside *2013 Running Man - SBS Películas *Emergency Act 19 (2002) Premios *Entretenimiento Sohu Sohu Han Yu Awards *2007: Mejor Álbum Anual Entretenimiento Sohu Sohu Han Yu Awards *2007: Mejor MV 2007 Modelo de Entrega de Premios: Premio de la Popularidad *MKMF categoría Mejor Balada. *Disco de Oro "Bonsang" *Daejun SBS Gayo "Bonsang" *Premio Golden Disk "Bonsang" Ost *You're beautiful - OST The man who can´t get married *You are the wind - OST Bad Love *Resent you love you - OST The Princess' Man *Day by Day - OST Alone in Love *Ocean Blue -Ost Let's go to the beach (ft. Lee MinWoo ) Colaboraciones *Kim Dong Wan - (#9 Nameun Saram (feat.Shin Hye Sung)) (28-Junio-2007) *All Star (#6 Aein) (29-Enero-2007) *SunMin thanX HyeSung - Keep Holding U (31-Agosto-2006) *Uri, Saranghaneun Dongan (#2 Sireul Wihan Si) (26-Agosto-2006) *Shin Hye Sung Kim Hyun Sung Power Single (#1 Ru Tto Haru) *(11-Mayo-2006) *Michael Learns to Rock - All the Best (#1 Take Me to Your Heart)(22-Abril-2005) *Lee Soo Young - (#8 Ibyeoriyagi (feat. Lee Ji Hoon)) (13-Enero-2005) *Jang Nara - (#9 Yeonin) (16-Diciembre-2004) *Lee Ji Hoon - (#1 Ibyeol Iyagi (with Lee Soo Young) (22-Abril-2004) *Lee Ji Hoon - (#2 Inhyeong( (??-Febrero-2001) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Shinhwa *'Chica Ideal:' Muy guapa y femenina, con mucho aegyo y que sepa tejer. *'Colores favoritos: '''Blanco y negro. *'Comida favorita: 'Comida con semillas de sésamo y aceite. *'Especialidad: 'Taekwondo: cinturón negro. *'Religión: '''Cristiana *Shin Hyesung es el vocalista principal del grupo Shinhwa. *Fue descubierto en un casting en Estados Unidos y fue el primer miembro del grupo en unirse. *Desde el comienzo demostró un gran talento cantando con una voz preciosa, siendo elegido la mejor voz masculina de Corea (BoA era la femenina) y uno de los mejores vocalistas, superando incluso al mismísimo Kang Ta (H.O.T.). *Cada canción que promocionaba de sus álbumes se volvían todo un éxito en las ventas coreanas, estando en los top 10 de las listas por meses. *El apodo "Mommy Bird" nació por un programa que Shinhwa hizo en el 2001 llamado X-File: Stunt Drive, donde Junjin tenía un reto muy arriesgado que hacer con un coche. Hyesung le puso el apodo de "Baby Bird" en ese entonces. *Le encanta jugar a los juegos de rol en el ordenador. *Hyesung es muy conocido por sus creaciones tales como el "Crab dance" y sus palabras abreviadas como por ejemplo "Kkam-Nol", que significa estar sorprendido y "simbaddul" que significa mi corazón casi se sale. Por sus populares abreviaciones le bautizaron con el nombre Kim Se Jong (creador de la escritura coreana). *Quedó tercero en un campeonato nacional de taekwondo. *Aparte del grupo Shinhwa, Hyesung también ha hecho un proyecto con sus amigos Kang Ta y Lee Ji Hoon, un trío llamado S (Supreme) o Project-S, llegando a sacar un disco con la colaboración de Eric Moon (Shinhwa). *En el segundo concierto de The Return, Hyesung se lesionó nuevamente la rodilla, al igual que 10 años atrás. Se ausentó de las promociones de Venus pero poco después, se pudo recuperar con éxito. *Hyesung también colabora con diversos artistas en singles especiales y en OST de dramas y películas. *En un programa de televisión, jugó al bungee con Yoo Bin del grupo Wonder Girls. *Entre sus relaciones amorosas encontramos a la miembro de S.E.S, Yoo Soo Young y también a la actriz Yoo Min. *Bromea diciendo que es el más sexy del grupo. *Regresó en invierno de 2012 con su nuevo álbum titulado "Winter Poetry" con la canción principal "It'd be nice if it were you". *Le gustaria colaborar en una canción con la cantante solista IU ya que le considera una buena cantante y con mucho talento. *Cuando Shinhwa aún vivían juntos, a Hyesung le encantaba dormir en el pecho de sus miembros hasta el punto en el que Minwoo le regañó por ello. Jugaban al juego de piedra, papel o tijeras y si Hyesung ganaba, los miembros dejarían que se acostase en su pecho. *Su miembro favorito de SISTAR es Kim Da Som . Galería Videografia thumb|300px|left|The Road not Taken - Shin Hye Sung thumb|right|300px|Shin hye Sung Winter Poerty 2012 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Shinhwa Company Categoría:OST